The King and the Princess
by BonneyQ
Summary: Sherlock and Molly's four-year-old daughter wants to be a princess and the World's Only Consultant Detective can help her out with it using his very unusual ways. [Sherlolly Family Ficlet]


**AN: **First and probably only attempt of a Sherlock fanfic, so… I hope you enjoy. :)

#

**The King and the Princess**

**#**

"Daddy, daddy; look!" The four-year old Jolisa Amelia Hooper-Holmes looked to her father with her light blue eyes and bearing a smile. "JoJo is a princess!" The little girl jumped up and down, making her dark curls move. She was wearing a pink and purple dress that her father, the one and only Consultant Detective, Sherlock Holmes, identified as a look-alike the one Rapunzel wore in a kid's movie called Tangled – he watched a few with her and didn't deleted, otherwise Jolisa would get sad –,and he offered her one of his rare honest smiles.

His life changed so much in the past 8 years. He died, he came back and all in between he found love. Well, as much as he could identify the feeling, anyway.

Molly Hooper, the girl who counted, saved his life in more ways than he would ever imagine. But the greater one was right in front of him; a four-year-old with clear blue eyes, dark curls and cupid bow lips; all coming from him. But her little nose and kind heart could easily be traced back to Molly.

"Would you like to be a _real_ princess, Jolisa?" Sherlock leaned over, his eyes scanning his daughter. "I _could_ make you a real princess."

"What?" Molly Hooper-Holmes asked from the kitchen. "No you can't."

"Please, Molly. Do refrain yourself of talking without knowledge of the subject." The Consultant Detective rolled his eyes while JoJo put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle; she thought it was funny when her dad talked like that. "The Holmes' are in the line of throne. I am currently the 45th, Jolisa is the 46th, since she's my daughter. And as she wants to be a princess, that means I have to be King."

"But…" Molly's mind was spinning. Sherlock Holmes could be King? Of Britain? Oh, the horror…

"Give me ten years, Jolisa, and I can make you princess if you want." Sherlock said seriously to his daughter, who had an adorable frown. "Accidents _do_ happen all the time. I'll especially enjoy taking Mycroft out of the way, of course…"

"Sherlock Holmes!" Molly half yelled as she walked into the living room and put her hands over her daughter's ears. "JoJo doesn't want to be a real princess."

"I do." The child looked up to her mother; apparently Molly's hands didn't make much of a difference.

"No, you don't sweetie." Molly looked down to her daughter and then to her husband. "Sherlock, it's a little girl's dream to be a princess, but trust me: she doesn't want to. She wants puffy dresses and tea parties."

"I thought that parents were supposed to support their children in whatever they want to be, Molly. And didn't you hear our child? She said she wants to be a princess." Sherlock pointed out. "I am trying to be supportive."

"And you wanted to be a pirate, yet you are not." Molly rolled her beautiful brown eyes.

"Maybe I didn't become a pirate because my parents didn't support me."

"Oh, just shut up." Molly snapped. "No one is becoming King or Princess on my watch. It's treason."

"You would be a Queen, mummy! The Queen of Britain!" Jolisa grinned to her mother.

"No, she wouldn't…." Sherlock was about to start his ranting about royal weddings and how it worked, but Molly stopped.

"JoJo, let's just pretend that your kingdom is here in 221B, Daddy is the King and Mum is the Queen, okay? It makes you a princess." Molly said and the girl nodded. "There you go, sweetie."

"By your logic, Molly, as the King, you should hear me." Sherlock said.

"Please. We all know that the Queen holds more power." Molly leaned over and kissed Sherlock's cheek. "Now, the Queen will finish making dinner for the King and the Princess. Is that alright, Princess JoJo?"

"Yes, Queen Mummy." The little girl smiled and watched her mother return to the kitchen.

Sherlock waited until Molly was out of earshot and leaned towards his daughter, a mischievous gleam on his eyes and whispered.

"Ten years, Jolisa. Just wait."

**#**

**AN:** I have no knowledge of who are the people who are in line for the throne, I just wanted to make it possible (_Well…_) for Sherlock to satisfy his daughter's wished to become a princess.

I hope you liked! :)


End file.
